


Santa Baby

by starsontheshore



Series: The Light of the Sea [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, merry super late christmas, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore
Summary: Chat gets cookies and Ladybug learns something new. Celebrating Christmas with your partner-in-crime is always fun.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Super short drabble with not much plot. My writing group decided to do a secret santa event, so here's my piece. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters.

The wind lightly blew throughout the city, scattering the stray flakes of snow that hadn’t fell. The sunset glowed in the distance, hues of orange, pink and red peeking through the scattered clouds.

The smell of peppermint and gingerbread could be smelt wafting out of the Dupain Cheng bakery, causing nearby Parisian citizens to make a pit stop into the bakery for a quick bite. Marinette was found in the back by the ovens. She hummed a holiday tune under her breath as she pulled the gingerbread cookies out of the oven. 

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas” The radio crooned. 

And indeed it was a white Christmas. Snow covered every inch of Paris, and the addition of the sunset added an ethereal glow to the city. Marinette loved moments like this, moments where it was calm enough that she could truly enjoy the beauty of Paris. It was only when the timer dinged that Marinette snapped back to her cookies and quickly put them on the cooling rack, and began working on creating the frosting. 

As a Christmas gift, she always made cookies for her classmates. This year she decided to create an extra batch for her partner. Chat had once complimented her baking, saying it was just as good as his favorite bakery, and since then she made him different desserts for special occasions. 

There were gingerbread cookies for her classmates, and Chat received a different batch of regular Cat shaped cookies. A cat design with bright green glowing eyes and a mischievous smirk. 

Marinette hummed under breath again and started decorating the cookies. She had to patrol with Chat in a few hours and still needed time for the icing to settle and to create the rest of the cookies for her classmates. 

\--

“Merry Christmas Chat!” Ladybug smiled at him and held out her neatly wrapped present. 

“Thank you!” Chat ripped the package open and shoved an entire cookie in his mouth, “This is so good!” He moaned. 

Ladybug giggled and swiped a cookie out of his stash, ignoring his indignant squawk, “Of course they are, I made them.”

“Here’s your present.” Chat threw his small bag at her. She caught it with ease and slowly opened the wrapping paper. At his questioning look she smiled, “It’s pretty wrapping paper, I don’t want to ruin it.”

She pulled out a Ladybug checkered headband. She paused for a moment trying to think of the right words, “Thank you?”

Chat laughed, I saw this at the store and it reminded me of you, so obviously I had to buy it. 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, “Yeah obviously.”

“But no worries, there should be another thing in the bag”

Ladybug felt around the wrapping paper once more and felt a rectangular parcel, She opened the small box and gaped at the necklace inside. 

“I also saw this at the store and it reminded me of you.”

Ladybug closed the lid and pushed the box back at Chat, “I can’t accept this. This had to have cost you a small fortune.”

She glanced at the small bag of cookies she had given him and felt immensely guilty. 

Chat chuckled, “Ladybug, these snacks are better than most of the presents my dad got me. Do you know what he gave me this year?”

At Ladybug’s head shake he continued, “He got me a green sweater. Said it matches my eyes.” 

“What’s wrong with that?”

“My dad doesn’t know much about me.” Chat sighed, “He thinks green is still my favorite color.”

“What is your favorite color?” Ladybug asked, she had thought green was his too. 

Chat slowly roamed his eyes over her form, slowly smirking, “Red.” 

Ladybug could feel herself blushing, so to distract him and herself she stole another cookie and shoved it in her mouth. 

“Come on Bugaboo! Those are my favorite kinds!”

Ladybug stuck her tongue out him, crumbs flying everywhere, and tried grabbing for another cookie. Chat quickly moved it out of her reach.

“Nope. If you want it you’re going to have to catch me.” 

“You’re on.” She grinned as she pounced.


End file.
